Tangled: alternative story
by BionicDragonSpirit
Summary: What if Rapunzel wasn't kidnapped in the real movie? Your about o find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Third story, a Flynnuzel story. Sooo, yeah. Third story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangle/Rapunzel, just the plot.**

In the castle of Corona, sat the princess of Corona, Rapunzel. Her parents, the king and queen, were out on a trade overseas. She sat there bored, staring at the walls and floor. She suddenly spotted a chameleon, she instantly rushed over to the chameleon, almost petrifying it. "Woah there little fella, I won't hurt you" said Rapunzel, reaching out to touch the chameleon. "I'm going to keep you, I'll name you Pascal." said Rapunzel, picking up Pascal.

Rapunzel took out a comb and started to comb her long thirty meter hair. Though surprisingly, she could walk fine with thirty meters of hair behind her. As she combed, she hummed a tune. Slowly, her humming turned into singing. She sang:

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

She repeated this song as she combed her long hair. When she was about halfway through her hair, she heard a noise coming from the room her tiara was in. You see, she never liked wearing her tiara, it made her head itch. Rapunzel stuffed the comb back to where she found it and picked up a frying pan nearby. Though she wouldn't admit, the frying pan gave her a sense of protection.

She slowly moved towards the door of her tiaras' room. She pushed open the door and swung her frying pan in the air, knocking someone's head. Her eyes were closed when she swung the frying pan, so she didn't see who was it she hit. She opened her eyes and saw a male about her age laying on the floor, she looked at her frying pan and murmured: "Can't take care of myself aye, Mom?" tossing the frying pan in the air and catching it.

The man groaned and Rapunzel hit him again. The man fainted.

**Super short chapter to start off this story. Hope you like it. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey second chapter for this story. Hope you like it, I'll be joining this story with my Jelsa fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled/Rapunzel**

The man slowly regained his consciousness. He attempted to rub his hurting head but when he tried to move his hands, he realized he was tied up. He soon was brought to his situation; he was tied up on a chair, in a dark room. He tried desperately to pry his hands free but found the knot too tight. He gave up prying his hands and just relaxed into the surprisingly comfortable chair.

As he was getting comfortable, the doors to the room opened. Rapunzel slowly approached the man. "Sorry" said Rapunzel. "Wha?" said the man in confusion. "About the lights, we never use this room anymore. So we never fix the lights here" said Rapunzel, all the while not making eyesight. "Oh no, it's ok. At least we have a bit of light." said the man, looking up through the glass roof. "Yeah… Anyway, you have a name?" asked Rapunzel, looking at the man. "Sorry, I don't tell strangers my name." said the man, in a 'cool' tone. "Really? Let me re-phrase that" said Rapunzel as she took out her frying pan. "Uhh… My name's Flynn?" said Flynn, showing his teeth. "Nice to meet you , Flynn" said Rapunzel, reaching out a hand to shake. Flynn stared at it and said: "Uhhmm… My hands are tied up, princess" said Flynn, shuffling his shoulders. "Oh, sorry" said Rapunzel, untying one of Flynn's hands. "What about the other on?" asked Flynn, shaking his free hand. "I'm not going to untie it, you're probably going to escape if I did" said Rapunzel. _How is she reading my mind? _thought Flynn.

"Ok? You haven't told me your name, princess" said Flynn, crossing his legs. "Oh, my name's Rapunzel" said Rapunzel, gesturing to herself. Then she pointed to Pascal, who scurried behind Rapunzel from her shoulder. "And that's Pascal, my pet chameleon." said Rapunzel. "Ok, introductions done, now can you let me go?" asked Flynn. "No, why would I?" laughed Rapunzel. "Then what do you plan to do with me?" asked Flynn, nervously. "Oh, I'm just going to keep you here until you give me back something that I own" said Rapunzel, gesturing to the bag that Flynn had on him. "This bag isn't yours" said Flynn, grinning. "I mean the tiara in the bag, Dumbo" said Rapunzel. "What tiara?" lied Flynn, dumping the bag behind him.

"Pascal, please help me get the bag." said Rapunzel. Pascal scurried down from Rapunzel's back to the bag. Pascal instantly poked his head into the bag, digging around. "Hey!" exclaimed Flynn, reaching hand out to grab Pascal. Rapunzel walked towards Flynn as he did this. When she was in front of him, he stopped and looked at her. She then leaned and said: "Don't you dare hurt my chameleon" in a threatening tone, making Flynn sit straight. A few minutes passed before Pascal came out again with Rapunzel's tiara. "Thank you" said Rapunzel to Flynn before she walked out of the room. "Hey!" shouted Flynn after Rapunzel. "What?" shouted back Rapunzel. "I'm hungry" said Flynn, like a child. "Then you'll have to wait, dinners in a few minutes" said Rapunzel, in a motherly tone.

Flynn groaned as Rapunzel walked out of the door. He adjusted his position and realized his other hand was still untied. He instantly got off the chair and tried to untie his other hand. Soon hi hands were free. He positioned himself somewhere in the dark, ready to pounce on Rapunzel when she came back in.

_A few minutes later…_

Rapunzel walked in with a tray of food, her hands weren't steady, so the tray was wobbling. "Flynn! Dinner time!" shouted Rapunzel into the room. Flynn slowly snuck up on Rapunzel from the back. He caught hold of her. Rapunzel's reflexes kicked in at this point, she took the tray and smashed it on Flynn's face. Then she kneed Flynn's crotch, making him fall to his knees while holding on to his crotch for dear life. "Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you" said Rapunzel. "It's ok, I've had worse" said Flynn, in a raspy voice. Rapunzel looked at Flynn for a few minutes, not motioning to help him or anything. "Aren't you gonna help me?" asked Flynn, still in a raspy voice. "Oh, yeah" said Rapunzel, snapping out of her daydreaming and helping Flynn stand up.

"Well, now you can't eat. The food's on the floor" said Rapunzel, looking at the pile of food on the floor. "You have to clean it up" said Rapunzel, turning her gaze to Flynn. "Why me?" asked Flynn. "Because you were the one who made me hit your head with it" said Rapunzel, walking out the doors. "He- Uhh… Why am I stuck with this?" said Flynn, looking at the pile of food. Then he realized he didn't have any cleaning supplies. "Hey Rapunzel! I don't have anything to clean it with" shouted Flynn, running towards the door.

**So chapter two. Hope you enjoyed, R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, third chapter now. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapters 2 and 1.**

Flynn sat by the door, constantly sighing and looking at the food on the floor, which made his stomach growl. He stared at the food for a couple more minutes before he stood up and walked over to the walls of the room. He touched every inch of the wall, trying to find something to clean the food with.

After half an hour of feeling the walls, he stumbled across a stick. He picked it up and recognized it as a broom. He reasoned to himself that if a broom was here, there must be a dustpan. He swung his hand low and collided with something. He pulled it out and, to his surprise, an actual dustpan came out. He went to sweep the food up but suddenly realized that he didn't know how to sweep. _Curse my twenty-one years of thievery _thought Flynn, as he motioned the broom around. After moments of struggle, he finally got the food it the dustpan.

"Finally" said a voice. Flynn looked up and saw Rapunzel by the door. "How long have you been standing there?" asked Flynn. "Long enough to see you struggle sweeping the floor" said Rapunzel, a sly grin growing on her face. "You can't judge, I never learned" said Flynn, scratching the back of his head. Rapunzel giggled a bit and said: "Well, you should. My father and mother are coming back tomorrow, so be prepared to meet them." walking out of the room. "Your parents?" asked Flynn, before Rapunzel fully closed the door. "Ya, they're the king and queen so no biggie" said Rapunzel, closing the door. "Wait!" shouted Flynn. He heard a click and footsteps. Slowly, the footsteps ebbed away.

Flynn plopped back on to the chair. _I'm so going to die_ thought Flynn, closing his eyes.

**Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter may be Flynn's decapitation. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys… Fourth chapter, Flynn may die in this story, emphasis on the **_**MAY**_**. Anyway, Fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

Flynn looked up at the stars through the glass roof, thoughts on many things. One of the main thoughts was his death. He had never thought he would die so young. As his thoughts ravaged through his mind, he did not hear the door open. He only realized this when Rapunzel's face appeared in front of him. Shocked by this, he fell on his chair, which instantly broke.

"What do you want?" asked Flynn, with a grunt. "Nothing" said Rapunzel, looking at Flynn plainly. **(If any of you are of the Bro army of Pewdiepie. Rapunzel's face was like Marzia's) **"Nothing? Then let me ask again, Why are you here?" asked Flynn, standing up. "I don't really know. I was walking past this hallway and suddenly I just came in." explained Rapunzel. Flynn looked at Rapunzel with doubt and said: "Really?" as plainly as he could. "Believe me, I wouldn't lie" said Rapunzel, looking up at the stars. "Sure" said Flynn, sarcastically, while staring at his broken chair. Rapunzel looked at him curiously, then she followed his trailed of sight and saw the broken chair.

"Don't worry about the chair, there's a bed somewhere in the room" said Rapunzel, waving her finger around in the air. "Why would there be a bed in an abandoned room?" asked Flynn, raising an eyebrow at Rapunzel. "It's not entirely abandoned; I mean my parents use it for _"Adult things"_, and I use it went I want to hide" explained Rapunzel, making hand-gestures throughout her explanation. Flynn realized the emphasis on _adult things_ and knew what she meant. "Do you supposedly know what does _"Adult things" _are?" asked Flynn, his heart suddenly beating faster.

"I don't know, they never told me" said Rapunzel. _She's so fresh, she doesn't even know_, thought Flynn. "Do you know what it means?" asked Rapunzel, snapping Flynn out of his thoughts. Sweat beaded down Flynn's face at this question. "I… Uhh… I… Noo, No I don't" lied Flynn, hoping she wouldn't notice the sweat beading down his face. Rapunzel examined his face; her eye's furrowed in focus. Flynn stood still as Rapunzel inspected him.

"Ok, well it's well past nine, so I better go sleep." said Rapunzel, walking out of the room. Flynn stood for a few minutes more before he went to scavenge for the bed. He soon found it and plopped on to it. He found it very uncomfortable and sticky. He soon got used to it and fell asleep.

Sunlight streaked through the glass roof, illuminating the center of the room. Flynn rose from his slumber, not aware of where he was. He stood up and looked around, and then it hit him. Today maybe his last day, he looked around murmuring. Just then, Rapunzel walked in. She saw Flynn freaking out in the middle of the room. She walked up to him and said: "Good morning, Flynn" scaring Flynn. "Oh, It's just you" said Flynn, as he recognized Rapunzel. "Ya, it's me" said Rapunzel. "What do you want?" asked Flynn, looking into Rapunzel's emerald green eyes.

"I've been thinking…" said Rapunzel, breaking eye contact and looking at the floor. "About what?" asked Flynn, raising an eyebrow. "About letting you go" said Rapunzel, shocking Flynn. "And I've decided not to let you go…" said Rapunzel, making Flynn groan. "I'm not finished" said Rapunzel, Flynn sitting on a chair that appearing throughout the night. "As I was saying, I've decided to not let you go… but to let you roam around the castle freely" said Rapunzel, making Flynn instantly stand up. "So you're saying your letting me roam around a castle?" asked Flynn, Rapunzel nodded. "Full of priceless gems?" asked Flynn, a smile growing on his face. "Yes, the gems are guarded by the best guards in the castle" said Rapunzel.

Flynn's smile dimmed, he managed an "Oh". "Anyway, my parents are coming home in less than an hour" said Rapunzel, a chill running up Flynn's spine. "Don't worry, I'll tell them you're my personal guard" said Rapunzel. "Me? Your personal guard? Think again" said Flynn, sitting back down. "If you don't want to be my guard, I guess you want to be decapitated" said Rapunzel. Flynn wagered between being a personal guard for Rapunzel or dying.

"Will I be paid?" asked Flynn, crossing his arms while looking at Rapunzel. "Nope, but I'll give you free food" said Rapunzel. "Fine, consider yourself guarded" said Flynn, standing up. "Ok, now follow me. I'll show you your armor" said Rapunzel, walking away with Flynn close behind her.

"How do you like the armor?" said Rapunzel, looking at an armored up Flynn while stifling giggles. "Do I have to wear this?' asked Flynn, trying to move in the heavy armor. "Yes, you do. It's a must in the castle" said Rapunzel. "I look stupid in this" said Flynn, taking off the helmet. "Fine, I'll make an acceptation. Go put on your normal clothes" said Rapunzel, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. Flynn dragged his heavily burdened body towards the bathroom, making an irritating sound as he moved.

**Hey Fourth chapter done. Please R&R. Don't just read, also review. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Fifth chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

><p>Flynn walked beside Rapunzel as she strolled around the village. He knew he could just ditch her here but he couldn't get himself to walk away. He soon got bored and started to look around the village, noting down each and every stall that had stole things from. As they strolled down the markets, Rapunzel stopped by one to examine the fruits there. Flynn looked around, waiting for Rapunzel to finish when he spotted two big thugs.<p>

The thugs spotted him and started to slowly walk towards him and Rapunzel. Alerted by this, he quickly called Rapunzel. "Hey, Rapunzel" said Flynn, his eyes never leaving sight of the thugs. "Yeah?" asked Rapunzel, looking up at Flynn. "We should go…" said Flynn, ready to sprint. "Why?" asked Rapunzel, straightening up. "Just… Never mind" said Flynn, pulling Rapunzel up to his back. "What are you doing?" asked Rapunzel, looking down at Flynn confused. "Get ready" said Flynn. "Wha-Whoa!" shouted Rapunzel, her arms tightening around Flynn as he sprinted off.

"What are you doing!" shouted Rapunzel, her eyes shut and arms tightly secured around Flynn. Flynn looked back and saw the thugs chasing after him. He increased speed and accidentally ran into the forest. He sprinted past trees, trying his best to avoid hurting Rapunzel. He ducked and jumped as he trekked the forest. As he ran, a branch cut his arm, drawing blood.

He soon sprinted into a clearing in the forest; he looked around and saw that he had lost the thugs. "Ok, we're safe now" said Flynn, looking around while setting Rapunzel down. When Rapunzel's feet touched the ground and he eyes opened, she hit Flynn in the chest multiple times, Flynn taking the hits. "What were you thinking?" shouted Rapunzel after she had finished her barrage of punches. "I was saving you" said Flynn, walking towards the river that was in the clearing. "Saving me?! You ran into a forest and now we're stuck here!" said Rapunzel, gesturing at the forest around them.

"I know that, but we're lucky we lost them" said Flynn, cupping some water in his hand. "Lost who?" asked Rapunzel. "Those thugs that were chasing us" said Flynn, pouring the water on his arm. Flynn instantly erupted into a loud shout as the water touched his wound. "Whoa! Are you alright?" asked Rapunzel, walking towards Flynn and sitting down next to him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little scratch that's all" said Flynn, rolling up his sleeve. As he rolled it up, the wound became more apparent to Rapunzel.

"Flynn, what happened?" asked Rapunzel, softly touching the wound. "I think I cut myself on a branch when I ran" said Flynn, pouring another handful of water at the wound. Flynn hissed at the pain. "Stop! Here let me help" said Rapunzel, wrapping her hair around the wound. "Woah, Woah, Woah. What are you doing?" asked Flynn, pushing Rapunzel's hands away. "I'm healing it" said Rapunzel, her hands returning to her original position. "You can't heal with hair" said Flynn, bewildered at Rapunzel's statement.

"Just watch" said Rapunzel. Flynn shut up and waited. Rapunzel then sang in her melodious voice:

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

As Rapunzel sang, her hair started to glow, shocking Flynn. As soon as she finished her song, her hair stopped glowing and she looked up at Flynn's bewildered face. She slowly unwrapped her hair from Flynn's arm and new skin replaced the wound as if it had never happened. "H-Ho-How did you do that?" asked Flynn, looking at his arm with confusion. "I discovered it when I accidentally cut my hand trying to cook" said Rapunzel, looking at her hand, which Flynn supposed was the hand she cut.

"And why'd you think that you hair could heal it?" asked Flynn, raising an eyebrow at her. "I didn't. The cut actually stayed with me for a few days until my hand got caught in my hair while I was combing it. Flynn was speechless after Rapunzel finished her explanation. Silence fell over them as they avoided eye contact. "By the way, who were those thugs that were chasing us?" asked Rapunzel, looking at Flynn, who returned the gaze.

"Probably some guys who wanted to kidnap you" lied Flynn. "Oh" said Rapunzel, the silence falling over them again. Flynn stood up and walked towards the forest. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" asked Rapunzel, chasing Flynn, who stopped in his track. "Getting fire wood" said Flynn, looking at Rapunzel. "Fire wood? We can just walk back, we're not far off anyway… right?" said Rapunzel. "What do you think? I ran in here for almost an hour and found this place after. How far do you think we are?" said Flynn. "Very?" asked Rapunzel, squinting her eyes at Flynn. "Yes, very" said Flynn, starting to walk again.

Flynn soon disappeared slightly into the forest. "Hey!" If you're going, I'm coming too!" shouted Rapunzel, running into the forest towards Flynn.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope you liked it, R&amp;R. Bye.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys… Chapter six, this story will be very brief since I will add I to my JELSA story, so… Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

* * *

><p>Flynn and Rapunzel settled by the fire that they built, welcoming the warmth that the fire was giving. They sat silently as the crickets chirped. "So… are we going when the sun rises?" asked Rapunzel, Flynn looking at her a bit startled. "Oh… ya… I guess…" said Flynn, returning his attention to the forest. "What do you mean by you guess?" asked Rapunzel, raising and eyebrow while hugging herself for warmth. "I mean that… I… Never mind" said Flynn, sighing while staring into the fire.<p>

Rapunzel scowled, making Flynn smile. "You're scowl isn't that threatening, Goldie" said Flynn, walking over to the river nearby. He cupped his hands into the water and drank from it. "Hey, the water is good. It's fresh." said Flynn, cupping up water again. As he did this, he didn't realize Rapunzel being kidnapped by the same two thugs. Rapunzel was screaming but her voice was muffled by one of the thugs hand over her mouth.

The two thugs disappeared along with Rapunzel. "Hey, Goldie… Goldie?" said Flynn as he turned around, to see Rapunzel gone. "Goldie!" screamed Flynn, he looked at the ground and recognized two footprints too big to be hers. "Oh no" murmured Flynn, before darting into the forest. Following the familiar smell of sweat from the thugs, which almost made him gag but he needed to do it. He ran throughout the forest following the stench and finally ran into a beach and saw the thugs carrying Rapunzel away. "Put her down!" screamed Flynn, looking around for something to use. He saw a rusty old frying pan on the shore, which he questioned but ignored, and picked it up.

The thugs turned around and looked at Flynn, who was holding the frying pan like a knife. "Oh, look who decided to show up" said one of the thugs, a smile on his ugly face. "Decided to crawl back to us?" said another thug, who had an unconscious Rapunzel over his shoulder. "I said put her down!" said Flynn, slowly stepping towards them. "What you going to do if we don't? Fry us up some eggs?" laughed the thug. "Hey, Tim. Why don't we put her down for a while and kidnap him too?" asked one of the thugs, looking at the one who was carrying Rapunzel. "Sure, Keith" said Tim, setting down Rapunzel on the sand.

Flynn tightened his grip on the frying pan, holding onto it as if it were his life. The thugs slowly approached Flynn. Once they were about to take the last step, Flynn swung the frying pan hard at Tim, the pan hitting him hard and breaking into rusty shards. Flynn covered himself; luckily, he didn't get scratched or cut by any rusty shards. But Tim wasn't so lucky, the shards stuck into his face and one got stuck in his eyes. Tim shouted while flailing and he accidentally ran into the sea, he went to far into the sea and son drowned.

Keith looked out to the sea at where his fellow mate had drowned and stared for a long time while Flynn looked at his broken frying pan, which now had sharp edges. He looked up at Keith, who looked back at him infuriated. Flynn saw this and quickly made his way around the bulky figure of Keith. Keith's hand swung over towards Flynn, which he dodged. Flynn started to run towards Rapunzel, Keith swung his arm again, this time Flynn used the sharp rusty edges of the pan to cut Keith's arm, which worked very well as it drew blood.

Keith screamed, much more infuriated as he swung his left arm with much more aggression than the last time. Flynn cut the arm again, but the frying got stuck in the arm as a result from the force of the swing. The frying pan went very deep as to cut a nerve, Keith screamed as he fell to the ground, the sand adding searing pain to his wounds. Soon, the lost of blood mad him unconscious. Flynn soon reached Rapunzel, he picked her up slightly and shook her. "Rapunzel! Wake up!" shouted Flynn, shaking Rapunzel. Rapunzel's eyes opened, looking into Flynn's brown eyes.

"Flynn? What happened?" asked Rapunzel as she slowly sat up with the aid of Flynn. "Let's just say you were kidnapped" said Flynn, before picking Rapunzel, bridal style and walking away. "You know I can walk, right?" said Rapunzel, looking up at Flynn. "I wouldn't risk it" said Flynn, looking straight ahead as to not trip on a branch or get hit by one. "Risk what? I do need to exercise my legs now and then you know?" said Rapunzel, shifting in her position. "I know, it just doesn't feel right to put you down to walk on your own, you know?" said Flynn, lifting one of his shoulders exaggerate his point. As he did this, Rapunzel tilted a little bit to the right and her arms swung around Flynn for balance. Her eyes were shut and her teeth were showing. Flynn stopped when he saw this and he asked: "Are you okay?" looking down at Rapunzel an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I'm fine" said Rapunzel, opening her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel slumped down on her chair in the castle, facing the king and queen, aka her parents. "Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you" said Rapunzel, alternating her glances to both her parents. "What is it, Rapunzel?" asked Rapunzel's father. "I hired a personal guard while you were away" said Rapunzel. "Well, that's great. We don't have to worry too much anymore" said Rapunzel's father, making Rapunzel look at him awe-struck. <em>Should have not stayed up all night to plan an argument<em>, thought Rapunzel. "Ok, I want you to meet him. His name is Flynn" said Rapunzel, as Flynn walked out. He got down on one knee and bowed just as Rapunzel told him to practice.

"Your Highness…es" said Flynn, unsure how to address them. "You may rise, Flynn…" the king trailed off and looked away to figure out his last name. "Rider, your highness" said Flynn, looking at the king. "Yes, Flynn Rider. The common thief of Corona" said the king, a look of aggression in his eyes. "Yes, sir. But I have changed my ways" said Flynn, rubbing his hands together. "Good that you have, Dismissed" said the king, motioning his hand so Flynn would exit. Flynn stepped away before Rapunzel said: "Dad, he's my guard so only I can dismiss him" said Rapunzel, putting an emphasis on the word 'I'. "I am fine with that, now dismiss him" said the king. "I dismiss him when I want to" rebelled Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, listen to your father. He has a heart condition" said the queen, whispering the last part. "Ok, Flynn Rider. You are dismissed" said Rapunzel, looking up at Flynn, who gladly walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Chapter six. This story is now on Wattpad, also along with my Jelsa story, my Aryagon One-shot and my Brase story. That is all, Bye.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, seventh chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry the last chapter was a bit gory but I was kinda in the mood for gore. Anyways, Chapter seven.**

* * *

><p>Flynn stood around idly outside Rapunzel's room as she changed her clothes, as much as he wanted to just leave, he just didn't want to. Like something was holding him back. He dwelled into this thought much more. His mind blocked from whatever was happening around him. His thought ended with '<em>Is it because of her?'<em> when Rapunzel snapped a finger in front of him. "Hey, night is falling. Why don't you go sleep in one of the guest rooms?" said Rapunzel, her eyes never leaving his.

"Sure, where is it?" said Flynn. "It's somewhere around a hallway, I could show you but *yawn* I'm too tired. So, good luck finding the room" said Rapunzel before closing the door a smile on her face. Flynn stood there for awhile before turning around and walking away. Mumbling '_Got to find me that room_.'

Flynn gladly found the guest room and went in. It beyond what he expected. The room was dark but he could make out the outline of a king-sized bed with two bedside tables on each side. He felt the wall and flicked on the light switch. The room was gold colored; a few pictures were hanged on the wall. He went over to the bed and lay down. His aching back soothe by the softness of the bed. He clapped in amusement, the lights suddenly flicking on and off. He looked at the door to see if anyone was there and clapped again.

"I could get used to this" said Flynn to himself as he closed his eyes and clapped the lights off. He soon drifted into his sleep.

* * *

><p>Flynn opened his eyes to a sudden yell. He got up and ran towards the sound; he ended up in Rapunzel's room. He opened the door and saw Rapunzel huddled up on the far side of her bed, sobbing. Flynn walked over to Rapunzel and hugged her. Rapunzel put her head onto Flynn's chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. Flynn soothed Rapunzel while rubbing his hand slowly along a short part of her hair.<p>

"It's okay, it's okay" said Flynn, in his most soothing voice. "What happened?" said Flynn, putting his chin onto Rapunzel's head softly. Rapunzel stayed silent, her sobs were the only sound in the room. Soon, Rapunzel's sobs died down and was replaced by silence. Flynn pulled Rapunzel off his chest and saw that she was asleep. He lay her down on her bed and walked towards the door.

"Flynn…" Flynn turned around and saw that Rapunzel's eyes were open. "Yes?" said Flynn, standing by the door. "Could you stay with me?" asked Rapunzel, her puppy eyes boring into Flynn. "Sure" said Flynn, walking over to Rapunzel. He sat down on her bed and let Rapunzel lay her head on his shoulder, falling asleep again. Flynn closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streaked through Rapunzel's window, rousing Flynn from his sleep. He felt weight on his shoulder and looked to see Rapunzel's head on his shoulder. A smile grew on his face as he saw the peaceful sleeping Rapunzel on his shoulder. Rapunzel suddenly shifted in her position, Flynn instantly faked sleeping.<p>

Rapunzel sat up and looked out her window, squinting slightly. She turned around to see Flynn on her bed. She stayed in that position until she remembered what she had said yesterday, blushing slightly. "Flynn, wake up" said Rapunzel, not knowing that Flynn had faked his sleep. At the sound, Flynn slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Morning Blondie" said Flynn, stretching. "Morning" replied Rapunzel, standing up. "Flynn, it's time for your morning warm up" said Rapunzel, pointing at Flynn her face changing from 'Hey! I just woke up!' to 'I know I should have told you before you agreed'. "What morning warm up?" asked Flynn, raising an eyebrow at Rapunzel.

"Something to get you ready for the day" said Rapunzel, standing in the same position. "You mean a cup of tea and some cookies?" asked Flynn, smiling nervously. "No, I mean push-ups and sit ups** (I don't know if they existed back then but I'll give it a try)**" said Rapunzel, walking over to Flynn and pulling him up. Flynn groaned before doing 50 push-ups and sit ups. He lay there, sweat beading down his face. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it" said Rapunzel, walking into the bathroom, her hair trailing long. She pulled all of her hair into the bathroom before closing the door. The sound of water hitting the floor came from the bathroom.

Flynn wondered how she would wash her hair, would she take minutes in the bathroom, washing her hair or would she just take her hair and put it under the shower to wash instantly, either way she would still have cleaned her hair. Flynn got up on his feet and walked out of the room. It would be a long day for Flynn.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys… Merry Christmas, saying it early so no need to worry. Lol. That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys… Thanks for the reviews, I guess. Anyway, Chapter eight, Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV (From now on I'm gonna write everything in POV's)<strong>

I took out an apple from my satchel that I always had. I was about to take a bite when Rapunzel came in. She sat down in front of me, her eyes staring intensely at me. I took a bite and looked back at her, soon it turned into a staring contest** (I still don't know if anything physical from now existed back then, so… Yeah)**. "What do you want, Blondie?" I asked, breaking eye contact and taking another bite from my apple.

"Just making sure you haven't snuck out and disappeared" said Blondie. "Why would I?" I asked, cradling the half eaten apple in my hands. "Cause you're a thief as my father said" said Blondie, eyeing me in a weird way. "Being a thief doesn't mean I'll run off just like that" I retorted, leaning back on to the chair that I was sitting on. "And why is that?" asked Blondie, I had to admit, I didn't know how to answer her. "I don't break a promise" I lied, taking a bite from my apple aggressively. "You didn't make a promise" said Rapunzel, I mentally cursed.

I stayed silent, taking one last bite from my apple before throwing it away. "Hey!" shouted Blondie. "What?" I asked, chewing my apple. "This is a royal castle. You don't throw food around like that!" shouted Goldie, making me wince at the volume of her sound. "I'm sorry! I don't live in these kinds of places, I'm a thief. I live where ever I go" I said, standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV<strong>

I swear I wanted to whack him with my frying pan, He's getting on my nerves but somehow, I can't get enough of his playfulness** (call it whatever you want, I'm sticking with playfulness)**. "Fine, just don't do that anymore" I said, crossing my arms. "Whatever, Blondie" he said, I tried hard to stop a smile forming. We stayed silent for awhile until my father came in. "Rapunzel…" my father called, I looked up at him and asked: "Yes?", still sitting down.

"Your mother and I are going for another business trip. We will be gone for two weeks" he declared, making me nod. "…And we leave tomorrow" he finished, making me nod again. "I trust her to you, Flynn Rider" he said, eyeing Flynn dangerously. "I'll care for her…" he said, mumbling something after. "Good, now we will leave early in the morning so we might not be in the castle in the morning" he said, hold both my arms with his hands. "Ok, have a safe trip. See you in two weeks" I said, prying off his hold and hugging him.

I slowly released him from my embrace and let him walk away. "Under my care again, I see?" said Flynn, making me turn around. "Listen, Rider. I can take care of myself" I said, pointing a finger at him. "Then what's the use of hiring a personal bodyguard?" he questioned, leaning into his chair. I sighed. I could feel my face growing a little bit hot. "Uhh, Blondie… Why is your face red?" asked Flynn, raising an eyebrow at me. My hands flew up to my face to feel it was very hot. "Nothing, now if you excuse me…" I said slowly, before walking out the door.

I leaned against the closed door. I touched my cheek again and wondered what I just did. My train of thought was soon broken by a hand touching my shoulder. I turned around fast, my hair whacking whoever it was. Then I realized it was Flynn. "Oh! I'm so sorry" I knelt down and looked at him. He was cradling his face. "I'm okay" He said, slowly standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

I swear I heard a crack when Rapunzel's hair hit me. I shrugged it off and just cradled my face. "Oh! I'm so sorry" I heard Rapunzel say. "I'm okay" I said, standing up. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm sure" I said, letting go of my face. I blink repeatedly, trying to clear my vision. Everything soon became clear for me… but a bit too clear. I looked at Rapunzel and my eyesight suddenly picked up each and every detail off her face. Her emerald green eyes, her soft, pale skin and especially her thin, soft lips, my heart suddenly skipped a beat.

I shook my head and my vision became normal. "Uhh… Flynn?" Rapunzel said making me focus my vision on her and asked: "Yeah?" looking into her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked, confusing me. I took me a few seconds to realize I was touching her lips. I instantly pulled away my hands, my face turning hot.

"I'm sorry" I said, after awhile, avoiding eye contact with her. She didn't reply so we stood there silently. "Anyway, I decided to go to the market again" she finally said. "When?" I asked, looking up at her. "Now" she replied, dragging me with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyy… Sorry for the late update. Hadn't had time to write, I was gone for a vacation in Singapore. Anyway, Chapter 8 is finally done. R&amp;R&amp;Bye.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, to make up for the late update, here's chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

Leaning against the post of the stall Rapunzel was in, I looked at her trailing hair. The more I looked the farther my eyes travelled just to see her hair. I was surprised that it hadn't got dirty or something yet. I shrugged off the thought as Rapunzel called me to move to another stall. I followed her voluntarily, leaning against the new pole. The day dragged on and so did Rapunzel's hair, I swear I'm going to cut that hair when I get the chance.

"Blondie, you've been to every stall and you haven't even bought one thing!" I whined, making her stop in her tracks. "I haven't been to every stall" she said before stopping in front of yet another stall. "Now I've been to every stall" she said before examining the goods. I looked down at her and groan silently before looking at the shopkeeper.

He was rather big and bulky, he intimidated me a lot. Then I realized we were at a butcher's shop. _Wait… Didn't Tim and Keith say they had a third brother?_ I thought and examined the butcher again. He resembled the two brothers, my heart then skipped a beat. The butcher was brandishing his butcher knife, which had the engravings of the two brothers'. I gulped.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" asked the butcher, eyeing me curiously. "Uhh… You must be mistaken; my name is Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert" I said, rubbing the nape of my neck. "Eugene Fitzherbert, aye? Huh, funny name you've got there. My name's George" he said, while cleaning his butcher knife. _Shoot, it is him…_ I thought. "Hey, Flynn, let's go" said Rapunzel, making my heart skip a beat and George's eyes twinkle with amusement. "Flynn… as in Flynn Rider, the one who killed my brothers" said George, a wicked grin on his face. "Rapunzel… run" I said, pushing her while quickly gathering her hair. "Why?" she asked, I didn't reply but instead, put her long her over her head. "Hey!" she said before I picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" asked George, making me stop. "Look, I'm not sad that you killed my brothers. I'm actually happy" explained George, with a hearty laugh. "Why?" I asked, putting Rapunzel down gently. "I never liked them, they used to push me around since I was the youngest" he said, sitting down on a stool. "Well, don't feel bad" said Rapunzel, walking up to him and patting his back. "Rapunzel, at least buy one thing and we can go now" I said, leaning on one leg. "Fine, if it stops you from whining" she said, earning a laugh from George. "I'll buy that duck, please, George" said Rapunzel, pointing at a chopped duck next to me. "Right on it" said George, getting up and shoving the duck into a sack.

"Here you go, free of charge" said George while I took the sack. "Thanks" smiled Rapunzel before skipping away with me and her hair trailing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for the short chapter but had to make up for the late update. Anyway, new character!<strong>

**That is all, R&R&Bye. Seriously, review, I'm that desperate.**


	10. Help I need Ideas IMPORTANT PLS READ

**Hey, guys. School started seven days ago, also this is not an update. But please read it.**

**I'm having writers block, so please give me some ideas in the reviews or just PM me. Your ideas may help in this story but I'll choose. So please leave suggestion in the reviews.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok, thanks to a guest, I have an idea of how to continue this story, and no, since Rapunzel hasn't seen her real parents for eighteen years, I'd want to put something related to the movie except for the names. Anyway, here's chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's POV<strong>

I walked into the castle after Rapunzel. "What are you going to do with the duck?" I asked, looking at her. "I'm going to give it to the poor, who can't afford meat" she said, a small smile on her face. "Do I get it?" I asked, making a pleading face while holding my hands out. She looked at me for a while before smacking me. "In your dreams! You aren't poor, judging by you stealing stuff, you're as rich as me" she said, crossing her arms. I rubbed where she hit me and said: "Worth a shot" smiling slightly.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Flynn looked a bit cute when he made the pleading face but I couldn't help but smack him for his idiocy, wait when did I learn that word? Never mind. Anyway, when I heard him say "Worth a shot" I could feel a smile tugging at my lips. I kept my expression as hard and angry as I could and I stormed off for no reason. I passed the kitchen and put the duck on the table.

I went into my room and lay down on bed. Thoughts rushing through my head and without me realizing, I fell asleep

**Flynn's POV**

Rapunzel just ran away… for no reason. I stood blankly for a second, and then started walking into the kitchen. I saw the sack of duck inside and walked over to it. I looked inside to see if the duck was still inside… it was. I closed the sack and walked to Rapunzel's room. I slowly opened the door after realizing it was unlocked and saw that Rapunzel was sleeping. I smiled lightly before slowly closing back the door.

I gave myself a tour around the castle, looking at everything that I could have stolen if I wanted to. I walked into my "guest" room and lay down on bed. Though it was still day time, I couldn't help but feel tired. My eyelids got heavier by the second and soon I was asleep.

**My/Reader's/Narrator's POV**

"Raise the sails!" shouted the captain of the ship. It was raining and thunder clouds have gathered. The King and Queen were currently on the ship's cabin, terrorized by fear. "Sir! We have lost control of the ship!" shouted one of the crew. "Drats! I knew we should have never sailed" murmured the captain. He went to the wheel to see it torn in pieces. "Who did this?!" shouted the captain. No one answered and the captain looked at where the wheel holder was standing and saw it get torn by the wind with his own eyes.

The captain went into the cabin, drenched and heaving. "I'm afraid, Your Majesty… We may not make it" said the captain, dread filled the king and queen and soon, the ship was engulfed by the waves.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo sorry for the short chapter and late update! I have an Idea on how to continue this but I can't think how to write it down.<strong>

**Anyway, That is all, R&R&Bye.**


End file.
